JoJo stand OCs
by Grabbinpeelz1001
Summary: Stand OCs That I came up with
1. Sound of Silence

Stand Name : SOUND OF SILENCE

Named after: Sound of Silence by Disturbed (Which is a remake of the Simon and Garfunkel song of the same name)

Appearance: Humanoid With a gas mask for a face cloaked in black cloaks, on its Hands are Motorcycle Gloves and no legs

Stand Ability: "SOUND POUNCE"

This stand is triggered by the user pointing at its target and saying the name of the target then the stand will be bound to that target, when the target makes a sound above 40 decibels the stand will proceed to perform a punch in the direction of the noise the speed of this stand when it attacks the sound is recorded at 50 MPH the stand can be damaged but during this ability the damage is not transferred back to the user.

"BE SILENT BE STILL"

The user can touch a door and declare a name and as long as the user knows the face belonging to the name that person will not be allowed to enter the target room, if they do attempt to interact with an entrance way to said room they will be moved into a room with a sub stand that takes the form of a group of tendrils extending off a central mass. It is approximately 50 cm from tip-to-tip, It appears to be made out of weathered copper, but shows a much higher level of durability and independent mobility. The individual tendrils constantly move as though underwater.

Any noise or any physical interaction with the sub stand will activate and it will shoot all tendrils in the direction of the sound it will also begin to shake the room slowly getting more violent and the speed will increase. If you are able to reach inside the central mass you can remove a marble and this will deactivate "BE SILENT BE STILL" if the tendrils grasp a hold of the target they will be permanently stuck to the target and will sapp the target's energy eventually placing them into a comatose like state where they will not awaken.

STATS:

DESTRUCTIVE POWER : B

SPEED: B

PRECISION: D

RANGE: C/A (While 'SOUND OF SILENCE' itself only has a range of 5m 'BE SILENT BE STILL' is bound to a room and can be any distance away from the user)

DURABILITY: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: C


	2. Virtual Insanity

STAND NAME: VIRTUAL INSANITY

NAMESAKE: Virtual Insanity by Jamiroquai

APPEARANCE: This Stand takes the appearance of a Golden virtual reality Headset with a Symbol etched into the front of it.

When the user is wearing it they are still capable of perceiving things around and are still able to see their surroundings through VIRTUAL INSANITY

ABILITIES:

VIDEO GAME LOGIC: VIRTUAL INSANITY has the power to give people the ability to function through video game logic and give them abilities that are commonly seen through video games some of the abilities are.

increased Physical Capabilities:

Can crouch to charge a super jump that is 15m high.

Can run up to 30MPH.

No longer takes damage after falling from a large height.

INVENTORY: VIRTUAL INSANITY allows the user to store up to 32 items into their pockets and these items will be stored as little treasure chests that when they touch a surface not connected to the User will return to their normal properties, 'Items' can stack but only up to 16

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: F

SPEED: D

RANGE: F

DURABILITY: B

PRECISION: N/A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: A


	3. Bassline Junkie

STAND: BASSLINE JUNKIE

NAMESAKE: Bassline Junkie by Dizzee Rascal

APPEARANCE: BASSLINE JUNKIE is a Humanoid stand that looks like it is made from road construction tools its arms and legs share the appearance to Jackhammers and it's torso and head look like a high his jacket and it is wearing a construction that it has a Tablet on the back that helps the User activate the Ability of BASSLINE JUNKIE

ABILITY:

EARTHQUAKE: Using the tablet on the back of BASSLINE JUNKIE the user can select an area up to 100m in diameter around the stand and the stand will place all 4 limbs on the ground and simulate an Earthquake, the area selected depends on the magnitude of the earthquake

100m= Magnitude 1

1m = Magnitude 10

This ability does effect the user so the ability activates 25 seconds after the area is selected. This ability cannot be Negated once it is activated and lasts for 15 minutes

TREMOR: is a purely defensive ability that when activated, BASSLINE JUNKIE makes the user's body experience a magnitude 10 earthquake the user takes no damage from the movement and this causes any punches that would connect with the user connect with the ground beneath their feet this ability lasts 5 minutes

STATS

POWER: A

SPEED: C

PRECISION: B

RANGE: E/A (When using EARTHQUAKE the stand has infinite range but when using Tremor the stand becomes a close range stand)

DURABILITY: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: D


	4. Stockholm Syndrome

STAND: STOCKHOLM SYNDROME

NAMESAKE: Stockholm Syndrome by Muse

APPEARANCE: STOCKHOLM SYNDROME is a Humanoid Stand that looks like a skinny person suffering from severe malnutrition with its Hands bound by rope wearing a Thick, Metal collar around its neck its face is sunken with it not possessing any eyes, teeth or hair on its head with tears constantly streaming down its face. When the stand puts it hands together it collects its tears to use one of its abilities.

ABILITIES:

STOCKHOLM SYNDROME:

This ability happens when a person touches the stand or comes into contact with the tears of the stand, they will begin to feel sorry for the stand user and will become unable to attack the Stand user as they will become entranced by the stand user and will want to make sure the stand user is ok and that will be all of what is on their mind

DROWN IN MY OWN TEARS:

When the stand fills its Hands up with tears the Stand user will get a target already under their control and will make then drink the tears of the stand this will make the target want to go home and lay down in their bath and they will begin to cry until drown in their own tears

STATS:

POWER: N/A

SPEED: E

PRECISION: E

RANGE: B

DURABILITY: E

DEVELOPMENT: D


	5. Fallen Leaves

STAND NAME: FALLEN LEAVES

NAMESAKE: Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent

APPEARANCE: The stand takes the appearance of a man made entirely of leaves with 2 compound eyes located in the area that would be considered its head the stand itself also has a texture similar to a pile of leaves.

This stand is not good for stealth as it also rustles and crunches like leaves.

ABILITIES:

LEAF SKELETON: This ability allows the user's skeleton to be akin to a pile of leaves and this allows the user to dodge damage and even with they get impaled they will be unarmed internally but the pain of being impaled will remain

FREEFALLING: This ability activates when FALLEN LEAVES punches someone they will begin to suffer from vertigo and will cause the target to begin to lose their balance. This combined with the stands strength make this a very powerful disorientation ability

STATS:

POWER: B

SPEED: B

PRECISION: B

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: B

DEVELOPMENT: C


	6. White Stripes

STAND NAME: WHITE STRIPES

NAMESAKE: The famous rock duo of Jack White and his sister Meg

APPEARANCE: WHITE STRIPES is a blue, robotic looking humanoid stand that has white stripes going all down the body and arms and these play into the ability of WHITE STRIPES.

The stripes are made of a sticky form of metal that when stuck can only be removed by the stand

ABILITY

HARDEST BUTTON TO BUTTON (shortened to Hard Button): this ability allows WHITE STRIPES to remove the striipes on its body and place them onto another person, each of these stripes will double the target's speed (1 stripe = x2, 3 stripes =x8) it can only stick a maximum of 3 onto 1 person at a time.

If the target attempts to remove the stripes it will remove a large chunk of the skin it is attached to.

The user is used to the increase of speed and feels no ill effects but any other people will not be able to control their speed and will constantly be crashing into things at high speed and will also be suffering from Vertigo.

STATS:

POWER: C

SPEED: A

RANGE: C

PRECISION: B

DURABILITY: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: C


	7. Red Flag

STAND NAME: RED FLAG

NAMESAKE: Red Flag by Billy Talent

APPEARANCE: RED FLAG is a stand with a very Curtain like body it has no legs and hovers over the ground it has 2 arms and they are almost like an Eagle's Talons with yellow scales and black claws which it can use as a weapon.

The head of RED FLAG looks and feels like the curtain that would fall at the end of a play with 2 spotlights for its eyes that can be used to light up a room if it is dark

The body of this stand is divided into two colours one side being red and one side being green and these are the things it uses to activate its ability

ABILITIES:

RED LIGHT, GREEN LIGHT

RED FLAG can use the sides of its cloaks as flags and then anyone within the sight of the stand will be under the effect of this stand all depending on which side the stand is lifting this stand can only be deactivated and cannot be harmed in this way.

When the Red side is shown the physical speed of all things in the stands sight lines are Halved. When the Green side is shown the physical speed of all things in the line of sight of the stand will double.

but it also cannot turn around when it is active meaning the stand user has to recall the stand and wait 5 seconds to call out RED FLAG again. This ability is only activate this ability when it grabs the side of its body and it can attack like a normal stand but with average strength and speed

STATS:

POWER: C

SPEED: C

RANGE: D/B (When using its ability its normally 2m range is extended to 15m)

PRECISION: B

DURABILITY: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: E


	8. Powerwolf

STAND NAME: POWERWOLF

NAMESAKE: German Power Metal band

APPEARANCE: When POWERWOLF is activated the user takes the appearance of a Large, Grey furred Wolf with long black claws and Bright, Piercing Yellow eyes

STAND ABILITY:

WEREWOLVES OF ARMENIA:

When POWERWOLF is activated the User will begin to transform into a big Wolf like form and when they are transformed they will gain incredible strength, speed and durability and this ability is heightened under a full moon but when transformed under a full moon the user will begin to lose themselves to the wolf's instincts.

LUPUS SANATIONIS:

When an ally of the user of POWERWOLF is injured the mind of the wolf will attend to an ally with wounds and will lick those wounds and that will greatly accelerate the healing of any wounds to the skin and muscles but POWERWOLF cannot heal Organs.

STATS

POWER: B/A (when a full moon is out it increases the strength)

SPEED: B/A (when a full moon is out it increases the speed)

RANGE: N/A (the user is the Stand)

DURABILITY: B/A (when a full moon is out it increases the durability)

PERCISION: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: F


	9. The Pretender

STAND NAME: THE PRETENDER

NAMESAKE: SONG BY FOO FIGHTERS

APPEARANCE: THE PRETENDER looks like a man in full SWAT gear except red in colour and with 4 armswhich it can use for regular fighting. It is wearing a backpack which appears to be empty and can be filled with items for a storage purposes

ABILITY:

IMAGINATION:

When THE PRETENDER puts 2 of its hands into the backpack it can bring them out and then the standings proceed to mime the action for anything combat related (Finger Guns = Real Guns) some of the things it can mime are;

PISTOL, SHOTGUN, ROCKET LAUNCHERS, GRENADE, KNIVES, SWORDS AND SHIELDS.

When the object has been used and dropped by THE PRETENDER they proceed to become real (Guns will drop bullets after being fired, the pin and the grenade itself will appear when they hit the ground.

It cannot mime objects bigger then itself and have to be mass produced items

STATS:

POWER: B

SPEED: D

PRECISION: C

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: B


	10. Sabaton

STAND NAME: SABATON

NAMESAKE: Swedish Metal band well known for their War songs

APPEARANCE: SABATON looks like like a Soldier but with a rorschach test on their face and dark yellow body armour and is wielding an M1 Garand Rifle and a M1911 pistol.

SABATON is sentient and has its own personality, SABATON is very straight foward and just wants to complete their mission and they will not think twice about doing their job, Sabaton has knowledge of its location on a compass at all times even when inside of a building.

ABILITY: MILITARY MITTOSIS

SABATON can split itself in half up to 7 times until their is 64 of them all instances of SABATON can sommunicate with each other, which each seperation Sabaton halves in strength

PRIMO VICTORIA

when SABATON joins back to make 1 instance of itself there is a low chance that it will make 2 large instances which can fuse together once again and this will make SABATON twice its normal size for 2 hours and this also doubles the power of SABATON but this causes SABATON to become extremely egotisical.

STATS: (ONE INSTANCE)

POWER: B

SPEED: A

RANGE: B

DURABILITY: B

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: B


	11. Panic! at the Disco

STAND NAME: PANIC! AT THE DISCO

NAMESAKE: The American Pop rock band of the same name

APPEARANCE: PANIC! AT THE DISCO looks like a Golom made of stone with eight eyes each showing a different emotion, each of the emotions are; Happy, Sad, Pain, Depression, Anger, Fear, Confusion and Betrayal. It posses 2 arms with 4 fingers on each and what looks like pieces of rebar pointing out the bottom of it.

ABILITY:

EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION:

When this stand grabs ahold of someone with both of its Hands one of the eyes light up and the eye that lights up the person who is being held on to will have every emotion dampened apart from the emotion that lit up on PANIC! AT THE DISCO.

EMOTIONALLY MONOTONE:

When PANIC! AT THE DISCO punches someone all of the emotions of that person will slightly dampen and will eventually with make the victim forget what it was feeling at that time and eventually will not be able to feel that emotion for the rest of the day.

STATS:

POWER: A

SPEED: C

RANGE: E

PRECISION: B

DURABILITY: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: C


	12. Aüslander

STAND NAME: AÜSLANDER

NAMESAKE: song by German metal band Rammstein

APPEARANCE: AÜSLANDER is a pitch black almost shadow like being with pitch black claws and a white almost skeletal mask, the stand appears to be covered in a damp, thick, matted fur.

The Stand is quote talkative to the user and limes to talk about psychology and justenjoys interacting with its user.

ABILITY: STALK

When the stand user interacts with the target the stand user can send AÜSLANDER on them within 24 hours of interacting with the person.

When AÜSLANDER is unleashed the target will feel an electric shock and AÜSLANDER will appear exactly 30m away from them and over the course of 48 hours the stand will slowly get closer and when it reaches the target AÜSLANDER touches the target and their heart will explode.

Other stand user's can see AÜSLANDER but is nearly invincible and the damage does not transfer back to the user.

If you are unable to see the stand it will begin to laugh like that of a young girl.

STATS

POWER: F

SPEED: F

DURABILITY: A

RANGE: A (300M)

PRECISION: D

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: E


	13. Omen

STAND NAME: OMEN

NAMESAKE: song by popular musicians The Prodigy

APPEARANCE: OMEN takes the appearance of multiple Crows all marked with extra long tails a spines that take the appearrance of multiple Red spikes going down its back and a crest of feathers on the face that resemble a skull and crossbones.

All instances of OMEN are marked by a Roman numeral I through to XIII.

ABILITY: Projectile Priority

When the stand user touches the target one instance of OMEN will follow them and now every 1 out of 13 projectile that are shot or thrown near the target will somehow redirect and hit the target through what looks like a bad luck or coincidences. Every time the user touches the targets another instance of OMEN will attach itself the target and this can keep happening until all 13 instances of OMEN are attached to the target. the stand user can only do this 1 per hour

ASSISTED FLIGHT

The user can get all of the instances of OMEN and can be picked up by them and can be carried by them.

the stand can be used to attack regularly but they are not strong by themselves so they usually will swarm the target

STATS:

POWER: D

SPEED: A

RANGE: A (when an Instance of OMEN has been placed onto the target OMEN will stay around the target but does not have to be near the stand user)

DURABILITY: C

PRECISION: C

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: D


	14. Pink Floyd

STAND NAME: PINK FLOYD

NAMESAKE: the legendary rock band of the same name

APPEARANCE: PINK FLOYD looks like a human with a pig head with tusks coming out of both the top and bottom of the mouth with a muscly body with trotters for feet

When PINK FLOYD uses its ability it begins to screech and sequel like a normal pig and it's tusks will begin to glow depending on if he is increasing the weight or decreasing the weight

ABILITY:

WEIGHTLESSNESS

When PINK FLOYD punches the user it makes the target become Weightless and will proceed to almost float and this will also make them fly back at incredible speeds.

This can only be disabled by the stand user.

WEIGHT MANIPULATION

Items that are thrown by PINK FLOYD are able to have there weight manipulated, this means that PINK FLOYD can throw an object with no weight and then suddenly increase its weight so that it can cause severe damage to the target. PINK FLOYD can only use this ability on things it can hold within its Hands and can only makes it weight at maximum 100lbs

STATS:

POWER: A

SPEED: B

RANGE: E

PRECISION: A

DURABILITY: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: B


	15. Invaders Must Die

STAND NAME: INVADERS MUST DIE

NAMESAKE: Album and Song by The Prodigy

APPEARANCE: INVADERS MUST DIE looks like a swarm of 800 Scarab beetles with a white and gold striped back and pitch black legs. INVADERS MUST DIE can shrink down to be able to enter the body of a target.

ABILITY: FOREIGN BODY ELIMINATION

When INVADERS MUST DIE enters the body of a its target in will swim around the body and will proceed to disolve any foreign bodies (Bullets, food, poison and any thing that should not be present inside of that specific target) that are present inside of the body of that target.

When INVADERS MUST DIE uses its ability it will also erase food and drink from the target's body so after the target will be hungry and thirsty after the stand's ability is finished

TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL

When an ally of INVADERS MUST DIE's user suffers from a large open wound INVADERS MUST DIE can form an impenetrable shield with a first aid kit in and this shield cannot be entered or exit until the procedure is healed.

STATS:

POWER: N/A

SPEED: A

RANGE: C

PRECISION: A

DURABILITY: C

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: C


	16. Twisted Transistor

STAND NAME: TWISTED TRANSISTOR

NAMESAKE: SONG BY ROCK BAND KORN

APPEARANCE: A large Robotic-like being with a large board on the front of it with many buttons on it each of which are labelled with a comic book sound effect or an onomatopia. These buttons can be pressed and TWISTED TRANSISTOR will make the sound of that sound effect and this can be used to communicate with other stand user's.

STAND ABILITY: SOUNDBOARD

When TWISTED TRANSISTOR punches someone the person who is punched will have a copy of the SOUNDBOARD that is located on TWISTED TRANSISTOR and when these buttons are pressed the sound that is on the button will happen to the target (If the STAB button is pressed it will be like an invisible knife is stabbed in a random part of their body, WHAM button will be like taking a knee to the stomach, etc.) These wounds will clot instantly, The user can press any one of these buttons and they will always be located in the same place.

STATS

POWER: B

SPEED: C

RANGE: D

PRECISION: B

DURABILITY: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: A


	17. Childish Gambino

STAND NAME: CHILDISH GAMBINO

NAMESAKE: Donald Glover's rap Alter ego

APPEARANCE: CHILDISH GAMBINO takes the appearance of a Human in a big metallic suit but with no eyes and a Big, Evil grin plastered on its face that only open when it punches in which case it lets out an evil laugh. The body of CHILDISH GAMBINO seems to have a Superman style s but with the colours inverted.

This Stand is extremely aggressive and will attack anything when summoned and not using its ability, so this stand is to only be brought out when 1 on 1 and when separate from allies.

ABILITY: ROOM MANIPULATION

When CHILDISH GAMBINO is summoned the user can place them on top of the room that are currently in and this will give the user absolute control over everything in the room apart from other people and other stands. The bigger the room the more dangerous the objects inside can be as they can gain more velocity and also the bigger the room the heavier items the user can effect.

There has to be 4 walls around the user to qualify but there can be gaps in the walls and if the stand is used in a room with stairs/ramps everything below the floor level will be out of the range of CHILDJSH GAMBINO's ability.

REDBONE

This ability is activated when CHILDISH GAMBINO has activated its over ability and this can set traps that seem to disobey the laws of gravity and physics, even when CHILDISH GAMBINO has been recalled the effects will happen in the way they were meant to be (If CHILDISH GAMBINO wanted to cause something heavy to drop from the ceiling the object could levitate until the user says so.

STATS

POWER: B

SPEED: A

RANGE: C (10m)

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: B


	18. Warrior's Dance

STAND NAME: WARRIOR'S DANCE

NAMESAKE: song by the prodigy

APPEARANCE: WARRIOR'S DANCE takes the appearance of a large tattooed man with dark green skin with fully white eyes with dreadlocks, the tattoos that appear all over WARRIOR'S DANCE are pitch black ants with white eyes.

When using its ability the dreadlocks will begin to levitate and the eyes will glow almost like lights.

ABILITY: ANIMATION

When WARRIOR'S DANCE touches any inanimate object it can animate that object and the object will take a Humanoid figure. WARRIOR'S DANCE can only animate objects that are at maximum 8 inches tall and 3 inches wide and these will gain a sentience of their own and will obey the user of WARRIOR'S DANCE.

When an object is animated it can be tasked to do anything that it can do if tasked with an impossible task it will shrug at the user and do nothing. The object that is animated can retain any and all functions of what it was (a gun can still fire bullets).

NUMBNESS

When WARRIOR'S DANCE punches summon anything on them can be animated and come to life and the person will be hit as normal but doesn't think they have been hit and will think they are still in top shape until their body is unable to fight back and all the pain will happen at once.

STATS:

POWER: A

SPEED: A

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: B

PRECISION: C

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: A


	19. Rammstein

STAND NAME: RAMMSTEIN

NAMESAKE: the popular German heavy metal band

APPEARANCE: RAMMSTEIN is an armour she d that takes the appearance of a black suit of medieval armour with a large pair of folded metallic wings these wings cannot be used for flight by themselves and must be used in conjuction with the ability of RAMMSTEIN.

The user can open up holes in the suit which will leave the user exposed but has to do this in order to use its ability.

ABILITY: DETONATION

RAMMSTEIN has the ability to turn dead skin cells into an explosive that can be shot out of the suit at high speed and can be detonated on command or contact by opening up holes on the suit. The user can use the holes it can make in the suit almost like a gun to fire the skin cells out off it

FEUER FREI

RAMMSTEIN can open up alot of microscopic holes that can make the suit catch on fire with the fire not being able to hurt the user.

ENGEL

RAMMSTEIN has the ability to distribute some of the skin cells into the wings of RAMMSTEIN and this can give the user the ability to hover and fly

STATS:

POWER: B

SPEED: C

RANGE: N/A

DURABILITY: B

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: B


	20. Good Charlotte

STAND NAME: GOOD CHARLOTTE

NAMESAKE: American punk rock band of the same name

APPEARANCE: GOOD CHARLOTTE is a bound stand that is bound to the appearance of a spatula that has a birch handle with a long copper end with a diamond tip, this stand possess a strap that is bound to the users person and this means that the user cannot be seperated from GOOD CHARLOTTE at any time, the stand cannot be de-materialized and thus is remained hooked to the users belt looks.

Ability: FOOD ANIMATION

GOOD CHARLOTTE has the ability to bring any object of food to life and the food has the sole purpose of attacking the target the user has in mind and the food can do this through a couple of days. The food can act like obstacles to trip up the target or can rub themselves and cover the target in various food related substances (blood, grease, fat, caramel) to more extreme methods such as stuffing themselves down the target's throat.

CHOKING ON THE TRUTH

This ability happens when an instance of food that has been brought to life by GOOD CHARLOTTE has been swallowed by the user, this will make the target suffer from an health related defect from the food they have digested (greasy foods will clog arteries, sugary foods will raise blood sugar levels, high calorie foods will increase the weight of the target.)

STATS:

POWER: A

SPEED: B

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: N/A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: C


	21. The Hives

STAND NAME: THE HIVES

NAMESAKE: pop band of the same name

APPEARANCE: THE HIVES takes the appearance of a large slug with mandibles coming out of the facial region of the slug witbh zig zags going all over the back. When THE HIVES moves it releases a slippery substance that the user can make sticky at will but this is not the main ability of THE HIVES.

ABILITY: BLISTER GENERATION

When THE HIVES comes into contact with skin it will begin to form lots of blisters at an alarming rate and if one of these bursts then all will burst in quick succession one after the other and if any of these are placed above veins and arteries they will begin to bleed heavily until either the stand user is beaten or they have moved out of the stands rather large area of effect.

TICK TICK BOOM

if the user and THE HIVES are cornered it can form one large BLISTER on its back that can burst and temporarily blind its enemies and use this for escaping any dire situations.

PASSIVE ABILITY : SLIME TRAIL

When THE HIVES is summoned and moves around it produces a slime trail that is slippery lime a sheet of ice but the user can make form into a super sticky substance like that of spider silk the only way to wash this off is with salt water.

STATS:

POWER: D

SPEED: E

RANGE: C/B (the stands range is 15m the blisters range is 30m)

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: C

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL : D


	22. Freak on a Leash

STAND NAME: FREAK ON A LEASH

NAMESAKE: song by the rock band Korn

APPEARANCE: FREAK ON A LEASH takes on the appearance of a Jean jacket that the user wears and this jacket has the name of the stand posted on the back in rhinestones it has many tears in the back and on the shoulders and these all have miniature versions of leather dog collars hanging from them and these can be enlarged at the will of the user.

ABILITY: LEASH IMPRISONMENT

When FREAK ON A LEASH is activated the user can place these collars on the target and attach the leash to any point no matter if there is a point to tie it on to the collar cannot be moved from that spot without being removed by the user and the length of the collar cannot be less then 10m from that location and can only have a maximum of 10 people tied to different leashes and they can all be planted in the same point. FREAK ON A LEASH can also attack normally with pretty high strength and speed.

NUMBNESS

When a target is attached to the leashes slowly over time the targets limbs will begin to numb and eventually they will be useless. But with the stronger mental strength of the target the longer it takes.

STATS:

POWER: A

SPEED: C

RANGE: N/A

DURABILITY: C

PRECISION: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: C


	23. BB King

STAND NAME: BB KING

NAMESAKE: one of the world's most famous blues singers of all time.

APPEARANCE: BB KING is made entirely out of musical instruments with a head that is that of a gramophone horn, arms that are double basses, legs that are maracas and a body that is that of an church organ, BB KING can fully dissasemble itself inorder to avoid damage but this leaves the stand user open for attacks as the user has to allow BB KING to reassemble itself. All of these instruments are playable and function normally but when played by BB KING that activated the ability.

ABILITY: WEAPONIZED MUSIC

When the instruments are played by BB KING it will cause the notes to become physical and tangible and these can be used as weapons and as defence for any situation that the user requires for it, the notes are as strong as steel with edges as sharp as razors. The deeper the note played the lower down the notes will attack and as the stand increases the tone of the note they are playing the note will rise and this happen to every note they play even if they were performed on different instruments.

SCOUTING MUSIC

BB KING can play music and can form physical objects out of the notes and these can be used as scouting equipment (binoculars, noise makers for distractions and something as big as a lookout tower) only one object can be made out of BB KING's notes at one time.

STATS:

POWER: B

SPEED: C

RANGE: D

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: : B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: A


	24. Night boat to Cairo

STAND NAME: NIGHT BOAT TO CAIRO

NAMESAKE: Song by famous British band The Madness

APPEARANCE: NIGHT BOAT TO CAIRO has the appearance of a man in a black suit with a fez on top of his head and no mouth and cuff links in the shape of a saxophone and dark red shoes on its feet. When punching NIGHT BOAT TO CAIRO makes a noise very similar to that of a saxophone.

ABILITY: EXAGGERATED IMPACT

While using NIGHT BOAT TO CAIRO's ability any heavy impact that is felt by the target by NIGHT BOAT TO CAIRO will be under the impression that the impact has done more damage and had a heavier impact then in reality (A heavy punch to the stomach of the target will give the impression of them being knocked back into the wall at incredible speeds, an uppercut will give the impact of them being launched to the ceiling).

When the ability of NIGHT BOAT TO CAIRO has been found out and perfectly understood by the target it will no longer effect the target at all so that will reduce the ability of NIGHT BOAT TO CAIRO to just its incredible strength and speed and durability.

STATS

POWER: A

SPEED: A

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: D


	25. Lil Nas X

STAND NAME: LIL NAS X

NAMESAKE: the famous rapper of 2019

STAND USER: the stand user is a purebred American quarter horse named 'Mean Panini' age 5.

Mean Panini has been raised by humans and treated like a common household pet skin it is fully domesticated and will obey anyone who is kind to the owners of Mean Panini.

APPEARANCE: LIL NAS X has the appearance of a set of wings made of pure muscle with rivets sticking out all around the edge of the wings. LIL NAS X can also take the appearance of a humanoid figure dressed in a angelic garb that has the ability to communicate through the use the thoughts of Mean Panini to anyone that they want to communicate to.

ABILITY: PHYSICAL IMPROVEMENT

When LIL NAS X is activated and in its wing form it can improve Mean Panini's strength, speed, durability and endurance and the longer the ability has been active it will slowly improve these stats over 5% every 10 mins up to 100% extra power but if LIL NAS X has not been used offensively in 25 mins then LIL NAS X will be deactivated and the power increase will be set back at 5% extra power.

STATS

POWER: A

SPEED: A

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: D


	26. Space Oddity

STAND NAME: SPACE ODDITY

NAMESAKE: Ballad by David Bowie

APPEARANCE: SPACE ODDITY is a Humanoid stand with a head that shares resemebalance with a astronaut helmet but with a climbing harness on which have up and down arrows all across the body which will light up when needed.

SPACE ODDITY can fight and is a very strong stand that suffers from a lack of precision and speed as the stand moves as if in a zero gravity environment and this can lead to the stand moving out of the users range without the user meaning to.

SPACE ODDITY constantly makes the noises of someone breathing through a respirator and an air tank.

ABILITIES: SUDDEN SPIN

When SPACE ODDITY comes into contact with someone wether the user or another person they will be forced to perform a quick 180 degree turn, this ability can even activate if another person attacks SPACE ODDITY and each time the stand is touched the person will perform another spin.

SPATIAL ORIENTATION PHENOMENON

When SPACE ODDITY punches someone it will make the recipient perceive the world as flipped upside down and this ability cannot be cancelled unless the stand user disables but the ability doesn't deactivate when the stand user dies.

STATS

POWER: A

SPEED: C

RANGE: B (35M)

PRECISION: E

DURABILITY: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: D


	27. Sharp Dressed Man

STAND NAME: SHARP DRESSED MAN

NAMESAKE: song by ZZ Top

APPEARANCE: SHARP DRESSED MAN is a Humanoid stand that appears to be made entirely of scrapped pieces of metal that appear to be from all types of products. When SHARP DRESSED MAN is punched and hurt it appears to bleed oil and other substances of a similar use, this oil can also spill on the ground and has the same properties of the substance that is leaking out. The more money an object is worth the bigger the hands and feet of the stand will become.

ABILITY: MONETARY OFFENSE

When SHARP DRESSED MAN is summoned against an opponent the stand can find the price of everything on the person and can form something that weighs the same as that money would weigh in coin weights (if the outfit someone is wearing costs £400 will change the weight of the hands and feet of the stand will way the weight of that amount of money). This ability also works on tattoos and any food that was eaten by the target within the last 24 hours. SHARP DRESSED MAN also has the ability to send a little bit of damage back to the target.

STATS:

POWER: A

SPEED: B

RANGE: E

PRECISION: B

DURABILITY: B

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: C


	28. Coming Undone

STAND NAME: COMING UNDONE

NAMESAKE: A SONG BY ROCK BAND KORN

APPEARANCE: COMING UNDONE is humanoid stand with the appearance of a stereotypical demon with red skin, horns, and the lower half of a coat except that the body is only visable as a helix, COMING UNDONE has the voice of a demon; deep charismatic and very burly. COMING UNDONE HAS A sentience of its own and likes to just watch what happens to everyone so the user will rarely put him away and this normally leads to the stand user being targeted by both good and bad stand users alike.

ABILITY: UNDOING

COMING UNDONE HAS the ability to turn the users body into a bandage like material that can be tied into other objects and severed of off the body of the user, when cut from the body is it was by the user itself it will grow back at about 1 foot an hour but if it is removed by anyone else it will be permently removed from the users person. COMING UNDONE can use the bandage like substance to become objects as long as they don't have any moving or mechanical parts. The user of COMING UNDONE has full control of their body she it is in this bandage like substance, The user can only turn 60% of their body into this substance and this will represent their arms and legs so if the bandage is cut they will lose one of these limbs.

When the user of COMING UNDONE touches another person the effect of COMING UNDONE will transfer and the user can turn the body of the other being into this bandage like substance but the target will not have control of the bandage and neither will the user.

STATS

POWER: D

SPEED: C

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: B

PRECISION: C

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: A


	29. Blue Orchid

STAND NAME: BLUE ORCHID

NAMESAKE: Song by The White Stripes

APPEARANCE: BLUE ORCHID has the appearance of a large sunflower with a face inside of the centre they are about the size of a regular sunflower and these can be duplicated up to 50 and all of these have the exact same appearance and when they lose their seeds the face will appear angry and the middle of the flower will turn red and they will begin to close in on the target that they were summoned to attack. The plants can be destroyed by normal means but they can be summoned on every surface no matter what it is made of and it will just through even the hardest of materials. The flower heads also have full 360 degree rotation. The user can only summon one instance every 5 minutes and once all have been summoned and depleted the user must wait 12 hours for the seeds to grow back

ABILITY: BULLET SEED

When an instance of BLUE ORCHID is summoned it can proceed to fire the seeds inside of it like a projectile that has the same power as a BB pellet and each instance of BLUE ORCHID has 50 seeds and when each instance is down to their last seed it will have the same power as a handgun bullet.

When all of the seeds have been fired all other instances of BLUE ORCHID will move to try and box in the target in order to make the shots easier. The user can target specific body parts by pointing but they have a default aim location of the stomach.

STAND STATS

POWER: D

SPEED: F

RANGE: C ( the flowers can move up to 30m away from the user)

PRECISION: B

DURABILITY: E

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: B


	30. Addicted to you

STAND NAME: ADDICTED TO YOU

NAMESAKE: song by Swedish DJ A vigil

APPEARANCE: ADDICTED TO YOU is a stand that is bound to a IV stand that has a a green liquid inside of it that has a texture similar to liquid latex that when poured will adhere to the surface. The base of the stand has a bunch of copper tubes that attach to a person that the user needs to. The Stand user can also weird ADDICTED TO YOU as a melee weapon but when summoned for this purpose it will not have the bag with the green substance

ABILITY: HEALING ELIXIR

The Stand user can summon ADDICTED TO YOU onto a battlefield and can be attached to anyone the user wants to andncan release the substance inside of the bag of ADDICTED TO YOU and this substance can patch any wound on a person's body but can also be used to strengthen people's skin. A major downside of repeated use of this stand is that the substance will make the user feel really good and happy that it will make the targets want to keep hurting themselves so that ADDICTED TO YOU's user has to use the stand ability on them.

STATS:

POWER: N/A

SPEED: N/A

RANGE: B (50m after the stand has been summoned but the ability cannot be used by anyone but the user)

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENT POTENTIAL: A


End file.
